dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Zed Provhezor
Zed Provhezor was a former member of Paradox and a high-ranking scientist of XERRD. Biography Early Life An inventor and a scientist hailing from Barron, Zed Provhezor once attempted to engineer a super-race of soldiers into being, with which he planned to "end all wars". Funding for the project was eventually terminated by the LEGOLAND government, which believed that these super-soldiers would not end wars, but start more frequent and more devastating wars. Embittered, Dr. Provhezor was forced to destroy all his work and research. Paradox Dr. Provhezor traveled to Nimbus Station to join Nexus Force. After passing the tests there, he joined the Paradox faction, which he saw as the most technologically and scientifically advanced of the four factions. He became interested in a high-ranking member of Paradox named Dr. Rex, and began wondering if Dr. Rex had better ideas than those of Nexus Force. Eventually, Dr. Provhezor, Dr. Rex, and many other scientists defected from Paradox to form their own organization, XERRD. At one point in Dr. Provhezor's life, he lost his right arm and both legs. He has since designed himself a prosthetic arm and a hover-chair to counter these lost limbs. How he lost these limbs is not known, for Provhezor always gives different accounts. Sometimes, he claims to have lost these limbs in combat against Stromlings while in Nexus Force; other times, he suggests that Dr. Rex, in a fit of rage, ripped them off sometime following the forming of XERRD. Dino Attack In early 2010, Zed Provhezor became bent upon creating a mutant dinosaur apocalypse, which became XERRD's newest primary goal. His expertise in biological engineering and battle strategy allowed him to make various contributions to the Dino Attack, including the creation of Enox Phorm. During most of the Dino Attack, he remained in XERRD's Dino Island Laboratory. Following a FMB-Bot and Brickster-Bot invasion of Dinosaur Island, Dr. Rex began to fear that XERRD was losing control of the Maelstrom, which was used in the Mutant Dino formula. Therefore, he sent his highest-ranking scientists, including Zed Provhezor, to Adventurers' Island to secure the Maelstrom Temple. Upon arriving at the island, Dr. Provhezor and the other scientists traveled to a XERRD Fortress to oversee the operations taking place there. However, he encountered a group of Dino Attack agents led by Reptile and Sam Sinister infiltrating the fortress, and ordered more snipers to take up posts around the fortress. As the Dino Attack Team's attack upon the fortress continued, Dr. Provhezor found two XERRD scientists escorted by a large group of guards. Angered that such a superfluous number of grunts were protecting only two scientists, he ordered them to get back to work. He did not notice that these scientists and guards were actually disguised Dino Attack agents, including Rex, Reptile, and Amanda Claw. However, he recognized their prisoner as Lord Sinister. Dr. Provhezor and Dr. Breen took the Lord von Barron away for negotiations with the fortress's overseer, Señor Palomar. However, Michelle Glados activated the fortress's neurotoxin emitters, putting negotiations on hold. Finding his personal cache missing, Dr. Provhezor had to search a crate shipment room for the antidote. He grabbed an injection needle containing the antidote from Amanda Claw, then sped off to inject Lord Sinister with the antidote. Rex, Reptile, and Claw burst into the room, forcing Señor Palomar to activate more Skeleton Mummies. Since Sam Sinister refused to ally with XERRD or Señor Palomar, Provhezor tossed him aside, then was safely teleported out of the fortress by Dr. Glados. When they were later joined by Wallace Bishop, Zed Provhezor put on his Space Marauder gear in preparation for travel to the Maelstrom Temple. Zed Provhezor and the other XERRD scientists traveled to the Maelstrom Temple, where he was delighted to learn that a fellow XERRD scientist named Paulie Gonepus had successfully tricked most of the Dino Attack Team into going to the Temple of Hotep III instead, leaving only four Dino Attack agents in the true Maelstrom Temple. As Wallace Bishop extracted Maelstrom energy, Dr. Provhezor battled the Dino Attack agents and ended up fighting Rex in single combat over possession of his hover-chair. During their fight, the hover-chair floated dangerously close to the Maelstrom vortex, which was unattended because Wallace Bishop was distracted. As such, a bolt of lightning shot out of the Maelstrom and struck the chair, knocking both Zed Provhezor and Rex out of the chair. As they tried to crawl away, Dr. Provhezor was sucked into the Maelstrom vortex and killed by its destructive energies. Abilities and Traits Zed Provhezor was a brilliant inventor and a scientist who worked primarily with biological engineering, and thus a valuable asset to Dr. Rex's laboratory. He was also a strategist, a skill he likely developed while engineering the super-soldiers. Like all XERRD operatives, he had been injected with the antidote for the neurotoxins used in XERRD bases, and was therefore immune to the toxic gases. While he was brilliant, Dr. Provhezor was also hopelessly insane. He was dark and brooding, and may have been planning revenge on the LEGOLAND government for terminating his super-soldiers project, using the Dino Attack only as an excuse. He had a short temper and often looked down upon his fellow XERRD scientists. He was cunning, manipulative, and not the least bit trustworthy; several XERRD scientists believed that Dr. Provhezor was planning to backstab Dr. Rex and take over the Dino Attack himself. Zed Provhezor was also incredibly sadistic, a trait that is perhaps rivaled only by Dr. Glados. He spoke with a very heavy Barron accent. Trivia *Zed Provhezor is loosely based upon Ze Professor, one of the main antagonists of the Conker series. Because of his obscure and family-unfriendly origins, he was not originally going to appear in Dino Attack RPG, but seemed like "too good of a character to waste", which ultimately led to his inclusion. Category:XERRD Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters